


Visitation

by LaughingFreak



Category: Persona 4, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Naoya is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: Naoya goes to visit Adachi while he was in prison and Dojima has a run in with him when Naoya’s heading out and he’s going in for his visitation.
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Naoya (Devil Survivor)
Kudos: 13





	Visitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vuldra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/gifts).



> This is kind of a casual pairing that I like. I haven't personally played Persona 4, I'll be honest, but I've watched my sister play a bit of it and talk about it (more rant than anything, but same idea), but I have played Devil Survivor. This was justa pairing that the two of us came up and it stuck (like half the things I come up with when it comes to crossovers). I've been sitting on this for about a year almost, so I decided to just say screw it and finish it then post it.
> 
> And it's also the 100th fic I've now posted on this site! YAY! HOORAY!

Naoya entered the prison with all the care that he would give an ant, going through security with an almost bored expression. It was the middle of the week and the programmer had finally found time to visit between odd jobs. As often as he could Naoya did try to visit as much as he could. It wasn’t always easy with the other man being locked away, but that was just how things happened sometimes.

The silly man shouldn’t have gotten caught.

The officer, one that he saw almost every time he came by, sighed. “You know the rules, arms up.”

“Of course.” Naoya lifted his arms and let the guard check him quickly before continuing.

It always went by faster with him than the others. Much of that he was sure had to do with the company he was now working for. The company was known to have a lot of power and had some…hands dipped in a few questionable pockets. Naoya didn’t ask any questions, mostly because he didn’t particularly care about how dirty they were. He got a paycheck and it allowed him access to the prison easier while he visited his husband.

The programmer will take what he can get and use everything to his advantage.

He was let through and he went to sit down in front of the glass with the phone hooked to the wall. Naoya sat down and crossed his legs as he waited for his husband to be brought in. He was relaxed and leaned against the wall, but still turned so he was still facing the glass for whenever the other man came to sit on the other side.

The door opened on the other side of the glass and in came the man of the hour cuffed and in the orange jumpsuit of the prison system. Their eyes met and Naoya watched as his husband’s lips twitch upward at the sight of him, his own lips doing the same at the sight of him as well.

It has been a lot longer than Naoya thought if his heart couldn’t calm down at seeing that smirk on lips that he hasn’t been able to kiss in so long. He wasn’t much of a romantic, but he did miss the man.

Naoya picked up the black phone as the other man sat down and picked up his own phone on the other side of the glass.

“Tohru,” said Naoya in greeting.

The man smirked. “Naoya.”

The programmer hummed, enjoying the sound of his husband’s voice. With how busy he’s been he hasn’t had time to contact or come see him in a while. Plus, with the new company he was working for they kept him quite busy. If this was going to be his reaction then he was going to start making time.

Tohru’s eyes looked over Naoya before meeting his eyes again. “Are you wearing my old suit?” he asked.

“You can’t exactly wear them and it saves me from buying my own,” he said with a shrug. “Besides, the last time you wore one was when you went to court before getting locked away.”

“Didn’t say you couldn’t wear them, just noticed it.”

“Wouldn’t matter if you did, I wasn’t asking for permission.”

Tohru snorted. “Of course you weren’t.”

Naoya smirked.

“How’s that cousin and apprentice of yours doing? Last time you told me you gave that boy Atsuro a recommendation?”

“Mm, both are doing well. Kazuya has become friends with Yu, apparently, and they’re also talking about rooming together. The boy’s trying to get Kazuya out of our house.”

The inmate scoffed. “Yeah, okay, right. Good luck on that one, he’s practically attached to you.”

The other man shrugged. “He’s actually started packing some things.”

“He’ll be back.”

“That’s always possible, but we aren’t as close as we used to be.” Which was not a lie. Since he got married his cousin has been giving him space to live the married life and he wasn’t Tohru’s biggest fan either. It only got worse between them when Naoya refused to divorce his husband after the stupid man got convicted of murder. It wasn’t because he was in denial or blind to it, honestly, the act didn’t surprise Naoya because he knew it was something the man was willing to do.

It was two years into their marriage when Tohru admitted that if he could get away with it he would murder someone without hesitation. Naoya had just stared at him then climbed onto his lap and kissed him.

No, the programmer was not in denial, he understood where he was coming from and didn’t really care too much about people to be concerned. They both knew where the other stood and both knew they were safe with each other and so were their secrets.

But he also wished him luck if his husband ever tried because he was not like one of his victims, he’d make sure he went down with him if he couldn’t take him out first.

Kazuya didn’t like it and rather he leave the murderer and save himself.

Tohru rolled his eyes.

Naoya tapped his index finger on the counter. “Atsuro got into the company that I gave the recommendation for and is settling alright. It’s a big change for him from the little company he was at.”

“And how many times has he called you for help, hm?” asked Tohru.

“Only twice, he’s done really well. He’s a smart boy.” Naoya was a bit fond of the goofy kid, he was like another little brother that he never asked for.

His husband snorted, but there was a small, fond smile on his lips. Naoya smiled back. He wished he could kiss that maniac of a husband of his.

“You got anything else to tell me about the brats or you going to tell me about what you been doing?” asked Tohru.

“Why? Got somewhere to be, dear? Doesn’t seem like you have much going on these days,” teased the programmer.

Tohru narrowed his eyes at him. “Sometimes you really irritate me.”

Naoya laughed. “And yet you love me.”

“I might have to rethink that.”

“Just don’t be cliché about killing me.”

“Only the best for you,” he said with a roll of his eyes.

* * *

Almost as soon as Naoya walked out of the prison he saw Detective Dojima, leaning against his car and smoking. The detective coming to the prison was not a surprise for him, he knew the man visited his husband occasionally. The man was one of the few people that his husband respected and liked, someone he was even careful enough to call a friend. He was sure the detective held a spark of friendship as well with Tohru or else he wouldn’t visit just to talk.

However, they never ran into each other and always came on separate days. Naoya didn’t do it on purpose, but whether the detective did or not was a different story. He was sure that the detective knew who he was just like he was able to identify and know who he was.

And if Dojima’s eyes meeting his and staying on him wasn’t a giveaway then he didn’t know what was.

Well, why not see what he wants? “Detective.”

The man frowned and you could almost see the world weariness in the wrinkles. “You’re still married to Adachi.”

“That’s some greeting.” He tilted his head slightly as he looked at him. “But yes, I am. Just like you’re still friends with him.” Naoya looked at his watch. “And if you want to visit your friend you better hurry on in there, there’s only an hour left for visitations.”

“Do you regret marrying him?” asked the detective as he stared at the programmer, as if trying to see his soul and all his secrets.

Naoya raised an eyebrow. “No.”

Dojima stubs his cigarette out. “Makes one wonder if you’re an accomplish to his murders.”

“Hmm, I wonder.” Naoya smiled and walked past the man, waving at him as he made his way to his car. “Have a good day, detective.”


End file.
